You Believe Me, But I Never See You Again
by florianon.98
Summary: Hitch masih bertahan disana. Duduk di sisi jendela dengan sebelah tangan yang menumpu wajahnya. Ia menatap jauh keluar, dengan kilat-kilat mata penuh kekhawatiran dan kerinduan. Sayangnya, yang Ia tunggu tak pernah kembali. (An after Battle of Shiganshina fanfiction) (Hitch, Marlow, Jean)


Ia masih bertahan disana. Duduk di sisi jendela dengan sebelah tangan yang menumpu wajahnya. Ia menatap jauh keluar, dengan kilat-kilat mata penuh kekhawatiran dan kerinduan.

Ia menanti kabar, menanti lelaki itu kembali dari perjalanan pilihannya. Ia berharap, bahwa lelaki itu kembali dengan selamat, dengan nyawa yang masih melekat pada tubuh lelaki itu.

Bahkan sampai sore menjelang, Ia masih disana. Duduk dalam posisi yang sama, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

* * *

**You believe me, but I never see you again.**

**After Battle of Shiganshina**

**[a #fanfiction]**

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), etc**

* * *

"Mereka kembali! Mereka kembal!" seruan dari ujung jalan itu bergema, menarik perhatian seluruh orang-orang yang tengah beraktivitas disana. Sontak kerumunan manusia tercipta, memanjang di pinggiran jalan. Mata-mata menanti dengan antusias, sesekali kepala-kepala menyembul dibalik kepala-kepala yang didepannya.

Kabar keberhasilan Operasi Shiganshina sebenarnya sudah terdengar sejak tadi. Hanya saja, tak ada satupun kabar tentang berapa banyak yang akan kembali dalam keadaan bernyawa. Selentingan tak bertanggung jawab berhembus, mengatakan tak banyak yang selamat. Membuat penduduk setengah mati penasaran, apakah anggota keluarga mereka yang ikut dalam operasi itu masih bernyawa?

Seruan bahwa mereka kembali membuat Darius Zackley memerintahkan semua prajurit yang berada di kota itu berkumpul di markas, menyambut para pahlawan yang dengan gagah berani merebut Shiganshina kembali ke pangkuan Paradis. Memerintahkan petugas-petugas dapur untuk menyiapkan jamuan. Memerintahkan orang-orang kepercayaannya menjemput Sang Ratu segera.

Hitch bergegas mandi, dan sesegera mungkin menyiapkan diri. Baju seragam rapi Ia kenakan, menyisir rambut hingga halus, tak lupa menyemprotkan pewangi ke sekujur tubuh. Ia tak ingin lelaki itu nantinya melihat dia dalam keadaan kucel.

Ia tiba di barisan prajurit militer, tepat saat para prajurit Operasi Shiganshina memasuki hall. Seketika suasana hening, diliputi kekecaman. Hanya terdengar nafas yang tertahan, serta sepatu yang beradu pada lantai.

Hitch setengah mati penasaran, apalagi posisinya di barisan belakang. Ia tak bisa melihat keadaan dengan baik. Ia memutuskan menjinjit, menyapukan pandangannya pada seluruh anggota Operasi Shiganshina yang terlihat.

Lalu, Ia meneguk ludah, berat. Tatapannya seketika nanar.

Rasa sesak menghantam relung dadanya. Kekhawatiran makin menjadi.

Lelaki itu, lelaki yang Ia nanti, tak terlihat disana. Tak sedikitpun.

Tiba saat pembacaan anggota yang selamat, Hitch terisak-isak di barisan belakang.

* * *

"Hitch," satu suara menghentikannya dari langkah. Buru-buru Ia menyeka mata yang basah, menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jean?" suaranya serak. "Ada apa?"

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu, Jean, menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf tentang Marlow, Hitch. Aku menyesal. Harusnya Ia—"

"Tak apa." potong Hitch cepat. "Aku tak apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Ia memaksa senyum pada Jean.

Senyum yang Jean tau bahwa itu senyum kesedihan.

"Marlow tidak mati sia-sia, kau tau? Dia bertempur dengan gagah berani." lirih Jean, menunduk.

"Aku tau, Jean, aku tau. Dia tak akan menjadi pengecut." Hitch menyeka mata yang kembali basah.

Jean berdeham, ragu. Satu tangannya kemudian merogoh saku. Mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

Lantas, tangan terulur pada Hitch. Menatap perempuan itu, memintanya mengambil benda itu.

"Milik Marlow. Aku menyempatkan diri mengambilnya." Jean kembali menghela nafas. "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kuambil."

Tangan Hitch terulur. Bergetar saat menyentuh lambang dan nama Marlow yang penuh percikan darah bercampur debu disana. Sesak kembali menghantam jiwanya.

Ia tak lagi mampu menahan isakannya.

Dan atensinya diserap penuh oleh nama Marlow yang terukir disana.

_Marlow..._

Suara-suara Marlow memenuhi kepalanya.

Kelebat senyum Marlow berlarian dalam memorinya.

Hitch makin menunduk, memeluk benda yang diberi Jean itu erat.

Berdiri disana, sendiri. Bahkan tak sadar Jean telah pamit sedari tadi.

* * *

Satu kelopak bunga di kamar Hitch gugur.

Angin lembut tiba-tiba merengsek masuk ke kamar milik perempuan itu.

_Maafkan aku yang tak kembali, Hitch..._

Menyampaikan pesan yang tak akan pernah perempuan itu terima...

.

.

.

[]


End file.
